¿La cambiaría?
by hinata4eva
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, el cruel, solitario, ex vengador, se hace una pregunta sobre su vida actual. Pequeñas anécdotas de su ahora diario vivir.


Hola a todos, bueno esto es un poco complicado de explicar, pero hace muchos años yo era una ferviente y entusiasta escritora principiante con muchos errores, pero lamentablemente por asuntos personales tuve que cerrar mi cuenta , antes estaba con el nombre de Hinata4eva soy una ferviente fan de la pareja sasuhina, casi todas mis historias giraban en torno a ellos e incluso subi adaptaciones de la pareja de grandes escritoras ( no con ánimo de lucro, si no que siempre crei que no habían suficientes historias de ellos ;; , además de siempre mencionar los créditos correspondientes) en fin, regrese y trataré de subir nuevamente todo el material que tenía, claro con algunas mejoras, ya que revisaba mi redacción y me da vergüenza, era una criatura ignorante al respecto, ahora espero mejorar algo, espero que disfruten este one-shot fue de los primeros que hice, y ojalá alguien aún me recuerde

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra del maestro masashi kishimoto yo sólo estoy haciendo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original si no solamente sale de mi imaginación loca

Advertencia : mucho OoC

……………………………………………………..

Había momentos en los que Sasuke Uchiha se preguntaba ¿Por qué rayos se había casado?

En este momento se encontraba sumamente cansado luego de una misión de rango S lo único que quería era tranquilidad en su casa pero eso ahora era casi imposible ya que el, Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto un esposo dominado por su bella esposa y además que a su hijo no le podía negar nada ¿acaso hubiese sido mejor si seguía soltero?

¡¡Papa tú lo prometiste!!-reclamo un pequeño azabache de ojos grises mientras miraba enfadado a su padre que se encontraba en ese momento recostado en el sofá.

Pero ya te lo dije Fugaku… estoy cansado pídeselo a mamá…-contesto con desgana el padre del niño tapándose la cara con uno de los brazos.

Pero mamá… sabes que no es lo mismo papá…-reclamo el pequeño una vez mas pero esta vez bajando la voz un poco hasta casi susurrar.

Esta situación le recordó a Sasuke cuando el era pequeño y le pedía a su hermano mayor Itachi de esa misma manera que le enseñara a lanzar shuriken, estaba a punto de contestar cuando una tercera voz llamo su atención.

Sasuke…-por la entrada de la mansión Uchiha entro una peliazulada que llevaba unas bolsas de compras para la cena y por el tono de su voz parecía no estar de buen humor-¿podrías ayudarme con esto? ¡¡Fugaku-chan ve de una vez a tomar tu ducha!!.

Con desgana pero rápidamente el azabache se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia el pasillo por el que la ojiluna estaba ingresando, al igual que el pequeño que corrió hacia las escaleras sin reclamar nada, este cambio rotundo fue por una simple razón; a pesar de que a los del clan Uchiha se les conociera por su gran orgullo y por qué no recibían las ordenes de nadie, todo cambiaba cuando Hinata Uchiha demostraba estar un poco enojada, los dos chicos de la casa se volvían unos "buenos niños" ya que ellos sabían que "mamá" era la mejor persona del mundo cuando estaba tranquila, pero cuando se enojaba por algo… ellos preferían no estar en el lugar.

¿Qué paso esta vez en la oficina del Hokage amor?-pregunto el azabache cuando ellos estaban solos en la cocina ordenando las compras

¿¡Puedes creer que el idiota de nuestro Hokage arruino la sorpresa que estábamos preparando para Sakura-san por su cumpleaños!?-dijo exaltada mientras que con un cuchillo rebanaba unas zanahorias para la cena, pero cortaba con más de la necesaria al pobre vegetal.

"solo espero que no estés imaginando que al que rebanas sea el dobe"-pensó el azabache con una gotita en la nuca mientras continuaba la conversación - pero el hizo lo mismo el año pasado y creo que entre todos prometimos no decirle nada esta vez… ¿Cómo se entero?- hablaba el azabache mientras lavaba algunas verduras

Eso es lo peor…-le contesto la ojiluna mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas y al parecer su mal humor se controlaba de repente.

Esto definitivamente le intrigo al azabache, ya que normalmente el enojo le duraría a su esposa por lo menos hasta que el tratara de contentarla más tarde a solas en su habitación, luego de pensar eso se dio un golpe mental en la cabeza, ya pensaría en eso más tarde. "pervertido" se dijo a sí mismo ¿cómo es que podía pensar en eso en este momento? definitivamente el tener a su esposa cerca lo cambiaba rotundamente- ¿qué fue lo que paso hina? –trato de preguntar lo más tranquilo posible ignorando sus propios pensamientos

En la tarde… ¿recuerdas que Ino-chan y Sai-san me encargaron a mi entregar las invitaciones?-pregunto mientras se lavaba las manos

Si claro, me obligaste a mí a entregárselas al kazekage o me tendrías en un mes de abstinencia de.. ya sabes-le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pervertida y ella se sonrojaba por lo dicho por su esposo-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Bueno…lo que pasa es que…yo guardaba unos papeles importantes y no me di cuenta de que había dejado una de las invitaciones en mi escritorio, Naruto me pregunto si tenía los papeles de la última misión de konohamaru, y… y yo le dije que estaban sobre mi escritorio.

Y entonces él la encontró-completo el Uchiha .

No… el no la vio- le respondió sonrojándose aun mas-yo creí que si lo había hecho así que…

¿Así que, que hina?- ahora sí que este asunto no tenía sentido para el azabache.

Cuando fui a mi escritorio y vi la invitación creí que él la había visto así que entre a su oficina y lo amenace, de la manera más gentil que pude, le dije: si le dices algo a Sakura de esto, te *-ante esta declaración el azabache se quedo sin habla ¿de aquí a cuando su esposa, tierna, buena, pan de Dios, había aprendido ese vocabulario tan florido?.

B-bueno amor ¿pero si lo amenazaste no entiendo por qué?-el ojinegro trataba de atar cabos sueltos pero no entendía mucho de lo que le decía su Hinata.

Como Naruto no sabía por qué lo estaba amenazando empezó a hacer su drama…- le contestó la ojiluna antes de contarle lo suscitado esa tarde.

Flash back

¡Hina-chan! ¡Te juro que no se dé que hablas!¡No me dejes sin hijos por favor! le grito asustado el rubio al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a la pelinegra-¡hare todo lo que me pidas!-el rubio siguió con sus suplicas a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra de los pies con de lagrimas dramaticas en los ojos.

¿Na-Naruto-kun que haces?-pregunto la ojiluna al ver al que parecía ser un inocente Naruto.

¡Te lo suplico!-seguía diciendo el rubio.

¡Pero entonces promete que no dirás nada!¡Y no dejaras que se entere!-le volvió a decir la Uchiha.

Aunque no estoy seguro de que hablas lo prometo-respondió más seguro el rubio aún sin entender del todo la situación.

Solo espero que Sakura-san no se entere de esto-dijo más para sí misma la ojiluna.

¿De qué Hinata-chan?-algo había que al rubio no le entraba por la cabeza, en primer lugar ¿por qué su ayudante de confianza lo estaba amenazando? Segundo ¿por qué sentía una conspiración? desde hace días que sentía que todos le ocultaban algo pero no sabía que, así que decidió averiguarlo.

Bueno…ya sabes…la fiesta que haremos todos-dijo no muy segura la ojiluna "¿y si de verdad no lo sabe? Parece inocente" pensaba mientras tanto, pero de todas maneras mañana ya era el cumpleaños así que no tenía sentido esconderlo más-sobre Sakura.

¡Es cierto! ¡Mañana!-grito el rubio recordando el cumpleaños de su esposa.

¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?-definitivamente el rubio era un despistado "bueno es Naruto después de todo" pensó soltando un sonoro suspiro-a-así eres tu Naruto-kun

"Entonces todos están haciendo una fiesta" –pensó el rubio y se dio cuenta de que era lo que hablaba su ayudante- ¡eres la mejor Hinata!-grito a todo pulmón el Hokage ya que podría sumarse a la fiesta y evitar una paliza de su esposa por olvidar su cumpleaños.

………

Sakura había llegado en el instante que Hinata había entrado a la oficina se veía enfadada y eso para la pelirosa era raro, pero no se había atrevido a entrar al escuchar lo que era al parecer un escándalo en la oficina de su esposo, así que se dedico a escuchar tras la puerta sabiendo que eso estaba mal, pero guiada por su curiosidad natural.

El rubio al conocer la manía que al parecer toda konoha tenía, en especial su esposa, de escuchar tras la puerta había mandado a hacer una puerta más gruesa, de tal forma que no se escuchaba mucho de lo que se hablaba dentro si no frases incompletas que no permitían al curioso entender la conversación del todo.

Razón por la que la pelirosa únicamente había logrado escuchar frases a medias.

\- hijos onegai, hare todo lo que me pidas- ¿que hacía su Naruto hablando sobre hijos con la Uchiha?

\- Na-Naruto-kun- ese claramente era el tartamudeo clásico de la tierna hinata.

\- Te lo suplico.

\- promete que no dirás nada.

-lo prometo.

\- espero que Sakura-san no se entere de esto.

\- Hinata-chan.

\- a-así… Naruto-kun.

\- ¡eres la mejor Hinata!

Las malas ideas comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de la peligrosa y enfurecida Uzumaki pero al ser su carácter tan posesivo no se iba a ir llorando como harían normalmente algunas mujeres, así que junto chacra en su puño y ahora el hokage necesitaría una puerta nueva ya que esta ya nunca más podría ser utilizada, pero al entrar a la oficina dispuesta a matar al infiel de su esposo vio una escena que la confundió: el rubio la miraba asustado abrazando los pies de la peliazul mientras ella agarraba lo que al parecer eran papeles en sus manos y no hacían nada de lo que había pasado por su mente.

¿Sa-Sakura-chan?-pregunto temerosa la ojiluna al ver a lo que al parecer era una mujer más furiosa que cuando a Tsunade-sama le quitaban su sake o le decían vieja.

Pero entonces todos los preparativos de lo que había sido una larga semana de trabajo se tiro a la basura cuando el rubio abrió la boca sin pensar.

¡¡Sakura-chan hicieron una fiesta para ti!!

Luego de eso la ojiluna y el rubio se pusieron tiesos como rocas al darse cuenta de lo dicho por Naruto. Un clásico acto impulsivo del hiperactivo Rubio.

Fin flash back

Lo que comenzó como una suave risa termino en una carcajada por parte del azabache al escuchar la historia de su Hinata.

¡¡Sasuke!! No es gracioso- le dijo su esposa haciendo un puchero.

Lo siento amor...-le respondió el Uchiha mientras abrazaba a su querida esposa por la espalda-pero no me puedo imaginar… bueno si me la imagino, la cara que debieron poner tu y el dobe cuando Sakura se entero y ahora… ¿cómo lo solucionaron?

Bueno Sakura-chan mañana se hará la sorprendida para no decepcionar a todos-le dijo ya más tranquila Hinata mientras acariciaba los brazos de su marido

Hina-chan…no hagas eso… aun es muy temprano-le susurro al oído el azabache mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y veía el sonrojo que había vuelto a aparecer en su amada.

Papá, mamá ya me termine de duchar- el pequeño Fugaku apareció en el momento en el que la ojiluna le iba a contestar a su ojinegro, ya estaba vestido con su pijama con símbolos de su clan. El pequeño retoño del matrimonio Uchiha que tenía 6 años era la copia exacta de su padre, solo que tenía el cabello mas azulado como su mamá -¿aun no está la cena? Pregunto curioso.

Lo siento Fugaku pero estaba hablando con tu padre-se apresuro a responder Hinata mientras se soltaba del agarre del Uchiha mayor y se ponía otra vez a cocinar-ve a ver la televisión mientras termino.

Si mami- respondió el pequeño pero recordó algo- mamá dile a papá que me enseñe a usar la katana que tiene… -suplico el pequeño mientras veía con una sonrisa triunfadora a su padre él sabía que si se lo pedía a su madre su padre no podría negarse-el dice que está cansado- le comento a su mamá haciendo un puchero.

El corazón de la ojiluna se encogió al ver a su bebe pidiendo un poco de atención, Fugaku siempre que tenia a su padre a su lado solo queria pasar tiempo con el, asi que miro a su esposo y dijo- Bueno, hace un momento no parecía cansado así que ve a agotar las energías de tu papa hasta que de verdad lo tengamos que arrastrar-le respondió la ojiluna-Sasuke…

Si, si ya entendí ve al dojo y espérame ahí pequeño manipulador-le dijo derrotado el azabache mientras subía arriba a cambiarse ya que no entendía desde cuando se había vuelto tan manipulable por la sola razón de que su Hina dijera su nombre.

………………………………………………………….

A pesar de su corta edad su pequeño ya manejaba bien la katana incluso siendo esta más grande que el pequeño y Sasuke como padre se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño hijo.

Es suficiente Fugaku-ordeno al fin luego de repasar técnicas que aunque no le gustaba admitir , Orochimaru había sido de gran ayuda con la enseñanza del manejo de su katana cuando él se fue con el sannin, pero este ya era un capitulo pasado, ahora su mundo era su pequeña familia, que esperaba dentro de un tiempo ya no fuese tan pequeña.

Aun recordaba la noche de bodas con su Hinata cuando habían hablado sobre el número de hijos que deseaban tener

Flash back

Mmm que te parece una- le había dicho el azabache mientras se acostaban a "dormir"

-¿solo quieres una niña?-pregunto la ojiluna algo dudosa

No, me refiero a una docena-respondió de lo más tranquilo el Uchiha a su esposa mientras veía el notorio sonrojo que se apoderaba de ella y se acomodaba a su lado en su cama

¡UNA DOCENA!-había gritado alarmada la ojiluna mientras lo miraba fijamente-¿crees que soy un conejo o qué?

Eres mi conejita-le dijo en un tono seductor el Uchiha-no me importa si es uno, dos, diez o veinte mientras sea contigo-le había dicho al fin mientras se fundían en un beso que reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían.

Fin flash back

¡PAPA!- había gritado por decima ves el pequeño Uchiha a su padre que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Decías algo Fugaku?-pregunto de lo más tranquilo Sasuke mientras salía de sus cavilaciones.

Mama dice que la cena esta lista-lanzo un suspiro agotado el pequeño.

Entonces vamos, al parecer ahora yo no soy el único cansado ¿eh?-molesto a su retoño, le encantaba molestar a su esposa y a su hijo ya que cuando él lo hacia los dos tomaban un ligero rubor en sus mejillas muy similar entre madre e hijo y que le fascinaba al azabache.

………………………………………………..

Sabes algo amor… mañana será un día muy agitado-afirmo el Uchiha cuando estaba sentado dentro de su cama leyendo un pergamino muy concentrado, ya habían acostado a su pequeño que al parecer estaba de verdad agotado ya que luego de cenar se había sentado un momento a ver su programa favorito "ninjas adolescentes" y se quedo dormido a la mitad – ¿no crees?

Ya me lo imagino…-respondió la ojiperla mientras se quitaba la bata, se metía en la cama y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo-¿qué es lo que estás leyendo?-pregunto curiosa al ver lo que al parecer era un pergamino bastante antiguo.

Es una técnica del clan, pasado mañana luego de la fiesta empezare a practicarla es bastante interesante-respondió mientras se lo mostraba y luego empezaba a enrollarlo.

Bueno…si tu lo dices…por cierto luego de la fiesta… que te parece si nos quedamos a ayudar en la limpieza –sugirió la ojiluna a su ojinegro

¿Limpieza?-definitivamente la idea no le agradaba para nada, pero entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza-¿y qué me darás a cambio de eso?-pregunto con una voz muy provocadora mientras retiraba algunos mechones de cabello del cuello de la ojiluna y con el dedo índice comenzaba a acariciar dicho lugar

Mmm… no se señor Uchiha- le respondió con una voz que solo su marido escuchaba y hacía que su piel se electrizara, se levanto de donde estaba recostada para luego empezar un juego que solo ellos dos conocían-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

…………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente unos molestos rayos de sol hicieron que abra los ojos a pesar de que se encontraba felizmente dormido, vio a su esposa que lo abrazaba mientras se apoyaba en su pecho cosa que era rara ya que ella siempre se levantaba antes que él, al verla tal y como había venido al mundo recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron y se dio cuenta de que no había dejado dormir mucho a su Hinata, luego noto que ella empezaba a despertarse.

Buenos días bella durmiente-susurro suavemente mientras se movía un poco para poder acomodarse mejor.

Buenos días…-contesto igualmente mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Sabes que… hoy es un nuevo día y aun no te lo he dicho-le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

¿Que Sasuke-kun?-pregunto muy inocentemente la ojiluna.

Te amo-le dijo el azabache mientras le robaba un beso.

Yo también te amo-contesto la Ex hyuuga.

Vaya y eso que me entere que me engañabas con el dobe-le dijo a modo de broma el Azabache.

Ni me lo recuerdes… que vergüenza-se sonrojo al recordar lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho luego cuando trataban de explicarle la situación

Fugaku ya se levanto será mejor que nos pongamos algo de ropa amor-le dijo el azabache al escuchar ruidos que provenían del cuarto de su pequeño

……………………………………………

Mientras desayunaban Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar… era cierto… tal vez su vida ahora era la de un hombre atado a su esposa, un hijo que le recordaba mucho a el por su orgulloso carácter pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: si le dieran a escoger entre esta vida y la que tenía antes, escogería a su esposa e hijo mil veces, escogería su vida de casado y no regresar a su solitaria vida por que él amaba a su familia, igual que su familia lo amaba a él y sentía que si no estaban a su lado su vida no tenía sentido.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por llegar al final de la lectura, este es uno de mis primeros one-shots, pero estaba tan feliz cuando lo leí nuevamente que quería compartirlo con ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto con la siguiente historia, saludos.


End file.
